My Little Bell
by Curtly. I ask you
Summary: About a girl's past, and chasing after that little bell... A one shot; hope you like it.


She was walking along the corridors, looking for a place to sit and think at. Finally, she spotted a peaceful part of the school; there were no bench or any chairs to sit on, but there were a lot of trees surrounding the place, you could hear the birds and running water, probably nearby. She sat on the grass, leaning on the wall, breathing the fresh air in and finally thinking, she was thinking about the many problems of the school, she should, she was the president after all. It stressed her out a lot, but that's why she ran for president… She wanted to change her past self; she wanted her life to be about helping others and being good.

It was quiet, so quiet that she couldn't think straight. She tried to think about the problems of the school, but the peacefulness of the place made her think about the happy, sad and even frightening days of her life…

*** It was a sunny day, nothing special, just a sunny Saturday, but it was a different day for her.

Young and innocent, she heard a bell, a little bell, ringing… Daring as she is, she set out to hunt for that little bell all by herself. She began her journey by walking farther and farther away from her home …

Her first stop was in a farm. She heard the bell getting louder and louder and it stopped when she got there. It was a pleasant place, just near their house, but she never knew such a place existed near their neighborhood. She walked in to check if there were any bells in there, and there were! There were bells around the cow's necks… But it made a much different noise from the bell she was looking for. She wondered where the people were, or if anyone at all owned the farm. It was so quiet there, like someone had just died, and the cows looked thin as if no one took care of them. She couldn't do anything more, but to just move on…

Her next stop was a church. She was trying hard to look for the bell, but it was hard because she couldn't hear it anymore, so she just walked and walked hoping that luck would lead her. It was a church, a busy church. There were a lot of people going in and out. She entered and saw that there were many people praying, praying for their needs, others' needs… She didn't know. She sat at one of the many sits seen, she prayed to God that she could hear the bell again; she WAS feeling scared and lost. And right as she finished, a bell did ring… It was louder than the one she was looking for; it was the church bell…

"_I almost believed there were miracles…"_ softly, sadly, she whispered to herself…

Her next stop was at a park. Walking aimlessly lost, she wandered around, hoping that someone from their house would realize that she's been gone… She ceased to remember about the bell, all she wanted to do was go home. It was a rather lively park, children her age were playing at the swing or in the slide, on the right there was an ice cream vendor. The other children's laughter echoed through her ears, they were having fun with each other and having fun with their parents… It was then that she realized that her parents were different towards her, she felt like crying and so she did.

While crying, she was sweating hard, but at the same time, she was cold, her nose was runny and she wiped it with her arm…

*ring, ring* it was the bell; it sounded like the bell she was looking for. She pulled her head up, and before her stood her younger brother…

"_A while ago, near the farm, I saw a cat die… at the roof…"_ He spoke, leaving her confused at his statement…

"_He was struggling, and then this fell from the roof…"_ He showed his older sister the ringing bell. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out…

She got up from where she sat and grabbed his hand; they then wandered off to anywhere in hopes of running into their home…. ***

The wind blew, and some leaves fell off to her head. She woke up from her sleep; her mouth was slightly open... She yawned, stretched, stood up and smiled at her wonderful dream, a dream of the past…

"I guess there are miracles after all…"


End file.
